The Calling
by God's Angel of Music
Summary: Pyronus, leader of The Uniques, former student to the evil Pyromancer, Xan, has recieved a strange message from the Mysterious Stranger, inviting him to a tournament in another plane of existence, on a place called Station S-6-S. What is in store for him, and why does Necrona fear this place?
1. Prologue

**Greetings Programs! I have decided to try my luck in entering the OCT, The Calling, hosted by Rapidfyrez. I'm not sure whether I will get very far, in fact I don't think I will get far at all. This is just an attempt at doing something beyond normal fanfics. I do not own Dragonfable. Dragonfable and Battleon as well as any NPCS mentioned in the following, is owned by Artix Entertainment, in all their awesomeness. I do own Pyronus, Aeronus, Cryona, Terronus, Solona and Necrona, A.K.A. The Uniques. The phrases in Draconic are from the website .com, and belong to a lot of people. Without further ado...**

The Fire War had decimated many villages, toppled many cities and ended the lives of thousands of brave warriors and heroes. It was, by far, the most devastating war to erupt in the history of Lore. In the newly named settlement known as Battleon, a dark blond haired, shirtless boy, with tanned skin and bandages wrapped around his waist and arms, lay unconscious, in the dreamworld. Next to him sat a girl with long white hair and a black nightdress. By her side, a small, black cat lay, with a black witch's hat adorned on its head. The boy was Pyronus, the hero of the Fire War, the young Pyromancer whom defeated Drakonnan. The girl was his companion, Necrona, a Death Knight who fought for the light and for peace in Lore. And the cat, was named Deatharrows, a cat bred by Cysero, the Mad Magicalsmith of Falconreach. Shortly after Drakonnan's defeat, Pyronus was knocked unconscious by Xan, both Pyronus' and Drakonnan's mentor, and the most evil Pyromancer in Lore. That, was three days ago. It seemed that the war had taken its toll on the young man, who slipped into a sleep like state that no healer could wake him from. Just as Necrona began to nod off, as even a Death Knight needed sleep, Pyronus stirred. Jolting awake again, Necrona stared at her companion. His eyes slowly opened and the world came into focus. As he sat up, Necrona punched him in the face.  
"Ow!" He shouted, clutching his now aching jaw, "What the bloody **abyss** was that for?" His voice carried a rasping tone, with his accent belonging to that of a properly raised person. (Think British)  
"That was for almost dying you damn idiot!" Necrona retorted, her accent not dissimilar. The Death Knight then wrapped her arms tightly around Pyronus' neck.  
"I thought-" her voice caught, and Pyronus understood. She cared for him more than he realised. He returned the hug.  
"I am sorry." He said. Necrona's arms only tightened. Then, Pyronus remembered what happened.  
"What happened to Xan?" He asked. Releasing him, Necrona replied.  
"Blue Mage Warlic defeated him again." She said. Pyronus sighed with relief. While he didn't hate his former mentor, Xan could not be allowed to roam free in Lore.

Pyronus noticed his armour lying to one side. Turning to Necrona he said, "Could you pop out for a moment?" At her questioning look, he blushed, "Erm, I need to get dressed." Necrona's cheeks suddenly became very warm as she quickly hopped out of the tent. Stripping off his remaining clothes, Pyronus winced as he pulled on his baggy, red pants, then secured them with two gold anklets. He then pulled his red coloured, gold edged tunic over his head, smoothing the wrinkles. Then, Pyronus attached his golden belt that carried his Tome of Advanced Pyromancy. When this was done, Pyronus' eyes began to glow orange. Finally, Pyronus slipped on his bracers and picked up his Staff of Eternal Flames. He exited his tent to see Necrona fully armoured. She wore a black armour that radiated darkness, carried the Great Death Knight Blade, a great sword decorated with a golden skull, and wore the Helm of the First Death Knight, a black helmet with bat wings for ears and sharp teeth along the front edge. She also wore Sir Malifacts Doom, a ring bearing a golden skull, and Sir Malifacts Belt, a similar belt. To complete the intimidating look, Necrona wore the Cloak of the First Death Knight. Pyronus looked around to see the scorcher planes of what will become the town of Battleon.  
"So much destruction." He whispered, "I still cannot believe it is over." Necrona nodded.  
"This is the sight of what will be Battleon." She said, "The burning planes where we refused to surrender, and battled on." A large muscular man with brown hair and eyes, as well as a short beard, wearing a Blacksmith's apron, approached the duo.  
"Pyronus, you are awake!" He said, his voice deep and strong, with an improper accent. (Think American)  
"Yulgar!" Pyronus exclaimed, giving a strong hug to the old blacksmith.  
"I am glad that you are awake Pyronus." Yulgar said, "We have much to talk about." Sensing his discomfort, Pyronus released the blacksmith.  
"Indeed." He answered.

Hours passed, Yulgar began building the new town of Battleon. Relishing in this newfound peace, Pyronus helped by dousing fires that remained, and assisting in the starting of Yulgar's new forge and weapon shop. In his happiness, Pyronus didn't notice Necrona gazing at him.

The whole group opted to relax and have lunch, when a young, adolescent boy came running through. He wore a tan brown shirt and brown pants, minimally protected by an assortment of armour and leather.  
"Pyronus! PYRONUS!" He screamed, his voice young and unbroken, and his accent improper.  
"ASH!" Pyronus shouted, catching the boy's attention. "What is it?"  
"Letter-urgent-for you!" Ash answered between breaths, "Came here-give to you-hand deliver." He held out a black envelope. Pyronus took the envelope and stared at it. Turning it over, he nearly dropped it in shock. He stared at the Shadowscythe symbol, the symbol for Sepulchure. Quivering, he opened the letter, allowing a black mist to escape, swirling around until a faceless, hooded...thing formed. The Mysterious Stranger, a...thing...person...whom stood outside the west side of Falconreach, selling the cursed Doom Weapons to unknowledgable travellers with large money bags.  
"Pyronussss." It said, its voice small and raspy, but extending every 's', "Meet me where I alwaysss am." The mist vanished, and the black letter began to burn.

...

The Mysterious Stranger waited outside Falconreach's west wall. It had successfully sold a Skull Staff of Doom to a foolish traveller who did not understand their power. It now waited for Pyronus.  
"Stranger!" The Stranger turned to the source of the raspy, proper accented voice. There, stood Pyronus in his Pyromancer attire.  
"Pyronusss." The Stranger greeted, "How niccce of you to join me." Pyronus said nothing, instead intensifying his fiery glare.  
"Very well." The Mysterious Stranger raised its arms and unleashed a black mist, that formed...nothing.  
"What game is this, Stranger?" Pyronus demanded. The Stranger said nothing, instead returning its gaze to the mist.  
"Pyronus." The voice that emanated from the mist was intimidating. It reminded Pyronus of the Stranger, Drakath and Sepulchure all combined. "You have been chosen to participate in a fighting tournament on Station S-6-S. Should you accept, and win, you will be gifted the power to protect your world from evil, as well as untold riches." It paused. "But be warned, you will face fifteen others, some of whom may not be as merciful as you." The Mysterious Stranger simply stared at the shadow, as if in recognition.  
_I suppose extremely strange creatures of a mysterious nature must know of one another. _He thought,_ But the power to protect Lore is good enough for me.  
_"I accept." The shadow seemed to smile, and it sent shivers down Pyronus' spine.  
"Good." It said, "You will be permitted a day to collect your equipment and to say farewell to your loved ones."

...

When Pyronus returned home, the others were waiting for him. Solona, was a Paladin wearing metallic grey armour, etched with holy spells. Being Lore's only Solamancer, the blond haired girl had to learn to defend herself against physical attacks. Her eyes were a stunning gold, a gold that seemed to glow in the darkness. Terronus was the only Geomancer in Lore. He possessed perfect control over the element of Earth, even the ability to encase himself in stone-like armour. He had stone grey eyes, fair skin and mud brown hair. He wore the attire of a Sandsea Ranger, consisting of a grey top, baggy white pants, a grey and white hood and mouth covering. Aeronus was tall with pale skin and grey hair. His eyes glowed an eerie blue. He wore armour gifted to him by the Elemental Spirit of Air. His Staff of the Tempest was slightly shorter than him, standing at five feet, to his five foot three. It was a simple grey staff with a green gem adorned at the top. He had magically projected wings on his back. Aeronus was the only Aeromancer in Lore. Not many people knew much about him. Then, there was Cryona. The blue-grey skinned, ice blue haired, silver eyed Cryomancer wore a simple blue robe. Covered in ice crystals and frost. She stood at six feet tall and carried a scythe forged out of enchanted ice, ice that would never melt. It was called the Scythe of One Thousand Glaciers. Finally, Necrona stood to one side, her trademark scowl evident on her face.

"Hello my friends." Pyronus greeted. Cryona walked up to him, causing the Pyromancer to shiver.  
"What did the Stranger want?" She asked, her proper accent combined with her voice, which sounded like ice running on nails, was extremely intimidating.  
"He wanted to give me a message." Pyronus responded. He pushed past the Cryomancer, careful not to touch her scythe.  
"And what exactly was tha message?" Terronus asked, with his Sandsea accent (Think Southern). Pyronus hung his head. Sighing deeply, he looked back to his friends.  
"The Mysterious Stranger had a message from someone who invited me to a tournament in this place called Station S-6-S." He said, not noticing Necrona stiffen, "I accepted." Suddenly, the Pyromancer found himself pinned against a wall, Necrona's hand around his throat.  
"YOU WHAT?!" She screamed, "That station is the most popular subject among Death Knights, because of its DEATH TOLL!" She then found herself being restrained by both Cryona and Terronus. Noticing that they were struggling, Solona aided them, her touch weakening Necrona slightly.  
"If you go there, you will DIE, you idiotic, Void-spawned, candlelighter!" Necrona screamed hysterically. Pyronus frowned.  
_She is really worried. _He thought.  
"Tell us about this 'Station S-6-S'." Solona said. Her voice was sharp and demanding, completely drawing everyone's attention. Necrona stopped struggling, instead complying to the extremely suggestive powers of the Paladin.  
"Well, I only know legends, but the leader of our order, Sir Malifact, has felt death coming from a place that does not exist in this realm." The fallen Paladin explained, "He spoke of a tournament that occurs every fifty years. In fact, three hundred years ago, Nythera's brother, Versel, went to fight in this tournament. He never returned." Silence then permeated through the group.  
"If I recall correctly, sixteen warriors accept the call to this tournament, only the victor walks away alive." Necrona looked at Pyronus. "Few return unscathed though." Pyronus looked away, unable to see her grief-stricken face. "Please change your mind." The teen Pyromancer shook his head.  
"I will come back. I doubt there can be much worse than Akriloth and Drakonnan." He replied quietly. Then, a small, pale blue dragon rushed up to Pyronus. Using the Dragon Amulet crafted for him, Pyronus heard the baby dragon cry, Please do not go, I likes you alots, Pyronus. Pyronus smiled, scratching the baby dragon's head.  
"I am going away for a little while, Aerona, but I will be back." He looked up at Aeronus, who nodded solemnly. Pyronus then turns and walked out.  
He almost made it off the land, when he was struck by a burst of darkness. Stumbling back to his feet, he spotted Necrona standing there, blade drawn, hand shimmering with dark energy.  
"**If you will not stop, I will stop you!**" She shouts, her body erupting with shadows. The shadows stretched out and found the remains of many wild animals. They flew towards Necrona, before swirling around and forming a giant Hydragon. Pyronus brought out his Staff and his Tome, preparing for battle. He focused, narrowly avoiding a torrent of dark fire from the central head. The spell appeared infront of him. Eldur. Pushing his hand though the spell, a fireball blasted from his hand. The spell missed the creature, striking the ground beside Necrona. Her concentration wavered for a moment, causing the Hydragon to shudder. The monster brought its right head down, attempting to strike Pyronus, when it was intercepted by a blast of golden energy. Necrona paused to see Solona and her cat, Baron, standing there, Sword of Purified Light drawn. Growling in frustration, Necrona reached into a small dark portal that appeared in front of her. She pulled out a midnight black gem, then began speaking an ancient spell. Her voice was suddenly overshadowed by a deep, guttural voice. Suddenly, Necrona vanished in a flash of black lightning, Quickly, Pyronus casted another spell. Gjósa. He stomped on the spell that appeared on the ground. Suddenly, lava erupted from the ground, striking the Hydragon, shattering it. Pyronus dived out of the way of Reaver, a creature of pure darkness, sealed within a gem that Necrona possessed. The dark imitation of Death drew its scythe, about to strike the Pyromancer, when its blow is blocked by a glowing golden shield. There, a tall lady with glowing gold hair in a tan brown dress that ended just above her knees, carrying a golden shield. She uttered three words.  
"Holy Light." Time seemed to slow down. Light built up around the lady's free arm. "Purify." Her free hand shot out golden arcs of light, striking all evil in the area. Reaver vanished with a guttural cry of pain as it was re-sealed into the gem. Necrona reappeared, before falling to the ground, tears running down her face. The lady vanished into her own gem, releasing Solona.  
"I cannot believe you would do that." Solona hissed, "Summoning a Hydracolich, as well as Reaver!" Necrona simply kneeled, frozen with grief. She looked up as a necklace dropped infront of her. It was a simple string with a golden pendant. Its holder was Pyronus.  
"Your pend-" Pyronus interrupted her by holing out his other hand.  
"If you... you five do not seem enough to return to, then perhaps this should." He said. "You know how much it means to me. I will come back for it." He dropped the pendant, then turned and walked away, flames erupting from him, reacting to his sudden release of anger.

...

Pyronus almost made it to the Stranger, when and armoured hand grabbed his bare arm. Seeing the black armour, Pyronus turned to glare at Necrona, but his gaze immediately softened when he saw her pleading expression. Still, mad, Pyronus brushed her hand off and vowed.  
"I will re-"  
"I am sorry." Necrona interrupted.  
"What?" Necrona looked down in shame.  
"I am sorry for setting the Hydracolich on you, and for attempting to attack you with Reaver." She said, "I just didn't want you to die."  
"So you attack me with a pale reflection of Death, and an undead, ancient beast." Pyronus muttered, "Oh yes, sound logic." His raspy voice oozed sarcasm. He turned away, before feeling guilty, and grabbing her arm before she could leave. He saw her hurt expression, an expression that tore up his insides. He reached for Necrona's chin, tilting it up to look in her eyes. The teen Pyromancer leans forward and presses his lips against hers. For a moment, Necrona froze, before closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around Pyronus' neck. His arms wrapped around Necrona's waist as he moaned into the kiss.

The pair slowly parted, both blushing fiercely. They both shared one thought. _Oh. My. Spirits.  
_"What does this mean?" Necrona asked. Pyronus chuckled, his lips still tingling from the kiss.  
"It means that I will be coming back for another." He said, "And I will be returning for you." He then turned to the Mysterious Stranger, whom was watching, just a little off.  
"Well?" He said, "I am ready." Pyronus heard an 'I doubt it.' from behind him, and chuckled internally. The Stranger raised its arm, holding out a black gem.  
"So you do have a hand." Pyronus deadpanned.  
"Hardly." It sais, "I am merely projecting this hand with solid shadows." Necrona arched a brow at that comment.  
"What is this?" Pyronus asked, taking the gem. The Stranger retracted its arm. It turned to 'face' the teen.  
"This gem will take you to Ssstation Sss-Sssixss-Sss, when broken." It replied, "You will alssso be gifted one upon the end of the tournament, in order to return here." Pyronus nodded, then proceeded to shatter the gem.  
"Be careful." Necrona pleaded. As he began to shimmer with energy, he gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
"I will." With that, he vanished. Necrona turned to the Stranger.  
"Will he survive?" She asked in desperation. The Stranger turned its hood to 'face' her.  
"I do not know. Perhapsss. He is destined to die here on Lore, but that place, asss well as The Caretaker, ssseem to have the ssskill to change fate." It said mysteriously, "Ssso I have no idea."

...

In the deep rescesses of Dark Space, in the Inferno Nebula, a dark structure lay. It was star shaped, a bulb in the centre, with sixteen spokes stretching out, intercepted by three rings. This was the mysterious Station S-6-S. Pyronus woke in a metal hallway that seemed to stretch forever.  
_How strange. I have never seen a hallway made completely of metal. _Pyronus thought. He went to his bag, checking he had his equipment. _Tome, food, picture of Necrona, gem for infer- wait, where is it?_ Pyronus dropped his staff and searched for his gem. When he couldn't find it, he leaned back against the wall.  
"Oh how the spirits must love to torment me. I left Infernus on my bookshelf."

...

Deep in an unknown area of Station S-6-S, a dark figure watched, with pitch place eyes that were so dark, they were visible in shadows, sixteen screens, each showing the arrivals of its sixteen warriors. One that caught its attention, was the red garbed blond. What interested it most was that this warrior was standing beside a creature not dissimilar to the figure's self.  
"Well played, well played." The figure said, its voice a deep, guttural hiss. "I wonder how he will fare." As if in response, a seventeenth screen appeared showing words in a strange language. The figure laughed, a cold chilling laugh.  
"Three hundred years ago, a dragon boy was called from the same world." The creature said, "While it's true, he didn't fare well, he had little to return to, unlike this boy." The eyes narrowed. "Oh this one will be interesting." The being, known only as The Cartaker, began to laugh again.

**You know, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to post this on time. But then I finish it and I'm like, "Wow, I actually did it." I hope this goes far. Judges for The Calling, if you're reading this, I hope this is good. If not, I still hope it's good, but not to fussed if it isn't, as I will delete it if I don't get in.**

**QUICK FACTS:**

**Versel means Powerful in Draconic.  
****Spells that Pyronus uses are in Icelandic, the closest I could get to Norse.  
****A Hydragon is a dragon with multiple heads.  
****A Dracolich is an undead dragon, Draco meaning dragon, and Lich referring to the immortal sorcerer.  
****A Hydracolich is a Dracolich with multiple heads.  
****There are three summoning gems in Dragonfable. Illumina, light, A.K.A. The shield lady in this chapter. Reaver, darkness, A.K.A. The Grim Reaper guy in this chapter. Roktoru, earth, A.K.A. A rock like rhino.  
****I made up three other gems. Infernus, fire. Tempor, wind. Hypothermor, ice. Guess who owns each one, out of the The Uniques.  
****The Doom Weapons are in fact the most powerful weapons in Dragonfable, but cost 28000 gold. They are also very upgradable.  
****The only weapon more powerful is the Necrotic Sword of Doom, but that costs $19.95 USD for Amulet holders for over six months, or $64.95 for 2 years amulet holders.  
****Their opposites are the Destiny Weapons and the Blade of Destiny.  
****Blade of Destiny needs an amulet.  
****Doom and Destiny weapons are non-amulet.**

**END OF LINE**


	2. Round 1

**Greetings Programs! I'm welcome to round one of The Calling. My opponent is Ryan Nimbus. The Calling does not belong to me. It belongs to Rapidfyrez. Dragonfable belongs to Artix Entertainment. Ryan Nimbusbelongs to The Incredible Muffin and Star Wars belonged to Lucas Arts, but now belongs to Disney. The only thing that belongs to me is Pyronus and his Supernova spell. Enjoy!**

Pyronus put his pack away, after confirming that the Summon Gem for Infernus wasn't there. He turned back to the corridor, to find that it had changed into a small room, with a simple door. On the door was a note. It read: _Pyronus, welcome to Station S-6-S. The first round will begin shortly. Your opponent is Ryan Nimbus of the Outcast Blades. An image is provided on the back of the note._ Pyronus turned to the back of the note, and gaped in shock. There, stood a small image of a man in strange armour, wearing an intimidating helmet. The image had no colour, but the helmet had a T-shaped visor, and the man carried a strange weapon.  
_I doubt I could find something like that in Cysero's store._ He thought. _This_ must be Ryan Nimbus. Under the image was the last of the message. _To begin, simply walk through the door._ Pyronus looked up from the note, to look at the door. Gulping, he reached out and placed a quivering hand on the handle. Then, he jerked his hand back, wondering if it was suicide to go in and fight. All of a sudden, he remembered Necrona, and her pleading expression. Begging him to return. The teen Pyromancer steeled himself and, surprisingly, recited his lessons from Xan.  
_"If you are faced with fear, think of what matters most to you."_ Pyronus reached for the handle, twisting it until the door opened. Smelling a burning sensation, Pyronus looked down to see the handle melting in his hands. He must have accidentally increased the heat in his palm.

* * *

When Pyronus entered the empty corridor, he found it turned away shortly. Following the path, Pyronus found another door. Opening this one, he found a room that had almost been completely eaten away by time. After his inspection of the walls bore no fruit, Pyronus sat down to collect himself. As his hand brushed the floor, a strange noise sounded, causing him to look down. A small area of the floor had lit up, and a part of the wall slid away. A strange device extended outwards. Unsure of what to do, Pyronus stood there. When the device did nothing, Pyronus turned to leave through the door he entered. At this moment, the device came to life and shot fire, of all things, at the Pyromancer. As he laughed, he walked up to the device and covered the igniter, which was clearly the source of the fire, until it stopped. Laughing at this, Pyronus melted the igniter, making it unable to recreate dragon breath.

Attempting to squeeze behind the device, Pyronus found that he was too tall, and too big. Pyronus instead decided to return the way he came. Before he could, however, he heard a noise from behind the device. A red light flashed, and the device exploded, causing Pyronus to have to absorb as much heat from the explosion, then dive out of the way of debris. When Pyronus looked back at where the device was, he saw a man in strange, black and silver armour, in a long brown coat, wearing a helmet with a T-shaped visor. The man, clearly Ryan Nimbus, looked Pyronus up and down. In order to get a full view of the six foot seven Pyromancer, Ryan had to crane his neck a little. Before Pyronus could do anything, he heard a whistle.  
"Wow, you're tall." Pyronus looked at Ryan incredulously.  
_We're about to fight each other, and that's his first comment._ Pyronus thought, _Wait, what is wrong with his voice. _Pyronus withheld his thoughts as he stood in a defensive stance. _I cannot fight in here, there is not enough room, I will need to drive him back into a larger room.  
__Eldur_ appeared in front of Pyronus, and he trust his open palm through, causing a ball of flame to be released. Ryan dived backwards, as he was unable to dive in any other way. The fireball exploded where he stood, just moments ago. Ryan raised his strange device and pulled his finger back, causing a small beam of light to shoot out. Confused as to what the beam was, Pyronus made no attempt to avoid it, and it struck his arm, causing a burning sensation to travel through his body. _What was that!? _Angered, Pyronus prepared his next spell. _Logitungu_. The Pyromancer inhaled, then released a torrent of flame upon Ryan. Again, Ryan was forced to dodge backwards, as he noticed the walls heating up very fast when the flame passed them.  
"Just how hot are your flames?" Ryan asked, "I mean, you practically melted the walls." Pyronus ignored him, and cast another spell. _Eldur_ shot forward again, catching Ryan off guard, and sending him flying back. Ryan rose to his feet and aimed his weapon. He fired off three beams of light, which Pyronus attempted to avoid, but the last one hit his shoulder again. Because it hit a previously injured spot, the pain was amplified, therefore Pyronus screamed in pain. After hearing Pyronus' voice, Ryan Nimbus hesitated.  
"Holy frag, you're just a kid." He whispered. Angered by his own foolish actions, and those of Ryan Nimbus, Pyronus glared at the strange man. _Gjósa_ appeared on the ground, and Pyronus slammed his foot down onto it. Ryan stopped, wondering if something was going to happen, but when nothing did, he moved to incapacitate the teenager. As he neared the Pyromancer, several blasts of magma burst from under him, leaving huge holes in the ground. After avoiding three, Ryan was knocked off his feet by the fourth one. This momentary distraction allowed Pyronus to get to his feet. He sealed the wound with a burning hot palm, screaming in pain as he did so. He glared daggers at the disorientated man. In a fit of rage, he sent several fireballs at Nimbus. Regaining his composure, Ryan rolled backwards to avoid all three blasts. The two combatants reached a new room, much larger than the previous one. Ryan, who had been analysing Pyronus, pulled out his sword and his dagger. Moving to strike Pyronus, whom was seemingly unarmed, with his blades. Smirking, Pyronus used his staff to block the strike. In a battle of strength, Ryan managed to force Pyronus to his knees. In response, Pyronus increased the temperature of his staff. He then brought his face up to Ryan's. Attempting to see past the visor bore no fruit, so Pyronus opened his mouth, and unleashed a torrent of flame using _Logitungu_ at face-to-face distance. At this range, Pyronus melted Ryan's helmet, just enough to block his visor. Ryan was forced to rip his helmet off and throw it to the ground. He had pale skin and black hair, which was slightly smoking from the heat of his helmet. He also had a strange eye, that seemed to be like the eyes from Dr Voltabolt's creations, what he calls machines, but due to Aeronus' efforts, it was proven to be made of metal, but powered by magic. Then, Ryan opened his mouth and began speaking.  
"So, how old are you exactly, and why are you so tall." He asked. He began chatting, doing the same thing that Necrona did, in an attempt to distract him. Ignoring it, Pyronus sent another blast of fire at Ryan. The way this man spoke, chatting as if they were not fighting each other, reminded him too much of Necrona.  
_Damn, I wish that she was here with me._ He thought. He sent more fire at Ryan, who dodged it, once again. The man pulled out is device, and also pulled another, smaller one. He began unleashing beams of light upon Pyronus, whom dodged as many as he could, most narrowly missing him, or grazing his arms, as he closed the distance between himself and Ryan. When he did, Pyronus grabbed the strange device on the left, the larger one, and attempted to wrench it out of Ryan's hands. In response, Ryan elbowed him, knocking Pyronus to the floor. Groaning, Pyronus stood to his feet. Furious, he prepare his next spell. _Logi fugl heift_, allowing a series of fireballs to blast Ryan, causing his armour to smoke lightly. Looking down at his armour, Ryan gaped.  
"You actually managed to damage my armour?" He said, looking back at the Pyromancer. "Just how hot is that fire?" Pyronus glared in response. "Fine, don't tell me." Ryan extended his wrist blade. "I'll just have to find out." He pulled his sword out again. He retreated into a stance. Pyronus did the same, retreating into the _Logi vörður._ A defensive stance that utilises _Gjósa_ and _Logitungu_ effectively.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Caretaker was watching with interest. _I wonder why Ryan Nimbus has not retreated yet? _The dark, seemingly formless, creature narrowed its eyes. As it glanced to the other screens, he could see the other battles. Many were progressing interestingly. Some of the events occurring were expected, others were surprising. Turning back to Pyronus' and Ryan Nimbus' screen, Ryan Nimbus had retreated.

* * *

Pyronus growled in frustration as he gave chase to the man. He turned another corner to see Ryan standing there, seemingly defenceless.  
_But I wager that he has something planned._ Pyronus mused, _Perhaps another strange dragon tongue device._ He looked to the man with the strange armour. There were only two options. Spring the trap, or take him by suprise. Remembering another passageway, Pyronus thanked the Avatars that Ryan was not facing him. He turned up that passageway to find that it, in fact, elevated. Pyronus followed the path and found another room, this one with a series of windows and small plastic squares with strange sigils on them. Curious, Pyronus pressed one, and the windows all showed what was on the other side. One, showed nothing but small green sigils, a flashing green square and a small blue icon, not dissimilar to the Aeris Battlespire symbol. Two swords crossing each other, over a flaming trophy. After spending five minutes attempting to decipher the sigils,Pyronus used the second door to leave. As he ran down the hallway, he attempted to remember everything he could about Ryan Nimbus.  
_He stands shorter than me, but has augmented strength due to his armour,_ He thought, _which must be enchanted. He carries a strange device that can release light capable of burning me. He carries a sword, a knife and a wrist blade. His coat seems flammable, perhaps that could be used as a distraction._ While in the midst of his thoughts, he didn't notice the room gradually getting colder. He almost reached another room, when he collapsed, due to his strength being sapped by the cold. He started heating himself up, while he surveyed the room. All the walls and ceiling were identical, save for two doors, neither of which he'd be capable of reaching. As Pyronus attempted to stand, he noticed a familiar sigil on the ground. It was similar to the sigil Cryona had made him memorise. It was a stick, with three spokes, all angling down, two on the left, one on the right. Under it, was a semi-circle with a vertical line crossing it. He remembered what she said.

_Pyronus snapped to attention, when Cryona flicked his arm. Looking up at the parchment, which had frosted over, was a sigil.  
__"This sigil, is the sigil used in Rune Spells that utilise cold." She said, "No matter what other runes and sigils that are included, a simple blast of fire will melt it."_

Grinning, Pyronus aimed his _Eldur_ spell at the sigil. It shattered into small fragments of glass, and Pyronus sat for a moment, to recover.

As he recovered, Pyronus failed to notice Ryan creeping upon him. As the strange man almost reached him, Pyronus sneezed, accidentally releasing a torrent of flame that weakened the ground, making it soft. Ryan cried out as he almost fell over, alerting Pyronus to his presence. Infuriated at himself for missing this, Pyronus grabbed his staff and began to charge at the man. The two exchanged blows, Pyronus aiming for Ryan's head, and Ryan aiming fro sensitive parts of Pyronus' body. Ryan ducked under a blow from Pyronus' staff, then kneed him in the sola plexus. Gasping for air, Pyronus was momentarily distracted, allowing Ryan to send a series of blows to the teen's neck. Laying there, twitching, Pyronus struggled to find a reason to keep trying. He could not move, his foe too powerful and his inner fire only at half strength. He then remembered what he said to Necrona.  
_"I will return for you."_ Finding new resolve, Pyronus cast a powerful spell, as Ryan unleashed a beam of light from his strange weapon. _Endufæðingu_. Fiery wings sprouted from his back, deflecting the beam, healing all of his injuries, replenishing his physical energy, but taking a significant amount of his inner fire. As he rose to his feet, the wings exploded, sending a flaming shockwave outwards. After Ryan Nimbus was knocked off his feet, his strange weapons scattering across the floor, Pyronus sent a _Logi fugl heift_ towards the man. After recovering his bearings, Ryan rolled out of the way of the blasts. Stray blasts hit the man's weapons, damaging them slightly. Ryan rolled to retrieve one. He aimed it at Pyronus, only to have his weapon explode in his hand.  
"Ow!" He cried, "Frag, that hurts." Ryan looked over at the teen Pyromancer. His menacing orange gaze would be intimidating, were it not for the fact that the boy was visibly tired. The fighting was too much for him, and he would collapse soon.  
"I would suggest that you yield, Ryan Nimbus." Pyronus said, his voice shaking with exhaustion.  
"He speaks!" Ryan shouted in mock glee, "And here I thought we'd only have a one sided conversation!" Pyronus smirked slightly.  
"I have no intentions of conversing with you." He opened his book, and said, "_Binda_." Runes and sigils appeared to flow from the book, swirling around the boy, before shooting towards Ryan. With the spell already beginning to take hold, Ryan's reflexes were impaired, preventing him from avoiding the bonds. Pyronus smirked, before heating his hands, and attempting to rip off Ryan's armour. After five seconds of struggling, which seemed like an age in his adrenalin boosted state, Pyronus growled in frustration.  
"Why will this wretched armour not detach!?" He shouted. In his rage, he threw the man into a wall. Ryan, who's bonds had broken two seconds earlier, had pulled himself to his feet.  
"Gotta hand it to you, kid," the man said, "You aren't a pushover." He aimed his wrist at Pyronus and unleashed his own torrent of flame. "Let's see how you take the heat!" His grin turned to a look of shock when, not only did the flames not affect the teen, but Pyronus began laughing.  
"You actually think false dragon fire could hurt me?" Pyronus laughed, "There is no magic in this fire, none whatsoever!" He charged forward and delivered a right hook to Ryan's face, breaking his nose in the process. Then, he unleashed _Gjósa_. The plumes of molten rock hit the man in full force, setting fire to his coat. After Ryan ripped his burning coat off, he glared at the huge teen. Pyronus dived out of the way of the man's attack, then retaliated, casting _Eldur_ at the man. It hit Ryan square in the chest, sending him back into a wall, which shattered on impact, revealing another strange device. Pyronus dived out of the way of a strange blast that caused the wall behind him to vanish, exposing another device. Pyronus grabbed Ryan's arm, and then quickly exited the room. Ryan sat, dazed, before asking, "Why did you help me?" Pyronus looked at the armoured man.  
"My purpose." He said simply. At Ryan's questioning gaze, he clarified. "My teacher said that divinity through fire can only be achieved when one has a purpose." Pyronus looked down at his hand, then back to Ryan. "His purpose was to avenge the woman he loved. My old friend's purpose was to avenge his family's deaths. Mine, is to make my home a better place, by helping people." Ryan looked at the giant of a boy.  
"And I suppose the rewards aren't anything to laugh at either. Are they?" He mumbled sleepily. The two had almost collapsed from exhaustion. Ryan rested his head on the wall, as Pyronus watched him warily. After deciding that he was simply too tired, Pyronus rested his body against a wall and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Caretaker was furious. These two warriors had simply gone to sleep. Angrily, the creature of darkness reached out and grabbed the sentry drone beside it, and crushed it in one of its hands. Turning back to the monster that showed Pyronus and Ryan Nimbus, The Caretaker glared furiously. They were supposed to fight! Then, a series of numbers appeared on the same screen.  
"I suppose you're right." The Caretaker replied to the station, "They are exhausted." He added, before returning his gaze to the screens showing other battles.

* * *

Pyronus woke to see Ryan Nimbus sleeping. After watching for a moment, he turned to leave, when he heard the man stir.  
"Wassapenin?" He asked as he sleepily rose to his feet. Sighing, Pyronus prepared for battle once more. Suddenly awake, Ryan drew his sword and extended his wrist blade. Pyronus, who was more rested, due to his being used to little or no sleep, noticed that Ryan was simply exhausted. His stance was sloppy, his sword was too loose, his wrist blade arm all but dangled limply.  
"I have no wish to deal you any more damage." The teen said, "Therefore, I suggest you surrender, in order to preserve your life and dignity." Ryan halted. Clearly, he was thinking about this. He knew he wouldn't last long in the state he was in, but also knew that he would defiantly not get a chance to sleep longer, before having to fight this oversized teenager again. Making his decision, the armoured man sheathed his sword and wrist blade.  
"I surrender."

* * *

**And there you have it! This is how Pyronus defeated Ryan Nimbus, leader of the Outcast Blades. Now, if you guys knew more about The Uniques, Pyronus' group, I'd ask who you think would win, but since you don't know anything about them, it's not a fair question. Toodles!**

**END OF LINE**


End file.
